


To Kiss Him Or Not to Kiss him

by tennkuujos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennkuujos/pseuds/tennkuujos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Suga really wanted to kiss Miki and one time he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss Him Or Not to Kiss him

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my rp blog, swcctsetter. It was a meme that accidentally turned into a fic. The OC is by emarciid on tumblr and the link to the character profile is here -----> http://emarciid.tumblr.com/wm
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

> 1.  _Is kissing okay if he doesn’t get that I’m flirting with him?_

He tries his best to not let out a frustrated sigh, so he opts to bite his lip and keep on his flirtatious smile. He’s leaning against the desk at the library, one that’s not even the closest to his house, but one that is thankfully empty right now. And he’s desperately trying to flirt with the boy working there. He’s exhausted all his pick up lines, even delving into the more horrible ones to maybe get his point across.

Suga lays a wide smile on his face, internally cringing at the line he was going to use.

“Hey, Miki, are you a library book? Because I’m checking you out~”  


It’s awful, he knows, and he’s sure the other male will scoff at him or turn away. But much to Suga’s surprise, Miki lets out a giggle and the blush on his face doesn’t go unnoticed by Suga. Miki’s laugh is cute, probably cuter than those puppies on the internet. It makes Suga want to lean over the desk and kiss that beautiful smile off Miki’s lips. That would certainly get the point across, wouldn’t it?

But he chooses not to, laughing along with Miki because, god his laughter is infectious.

> 2.  _We’re friends now but I still wanna kiss him so bad_

After a while, Suga gives up on the flirting attempts, figuring that Miki just thinks he’s joking around. Resigning himself to this fact, he offers friendship to Miki, which is enthusiastically returned to him. Being friends is better than nothing, and Suga thinks that maybe if they’re friends, he can get over his crush on the other male. But, the plan doesn’t seem to be working out so well for him.

It’s probably because of this new habit he has of walking to the library right after his classes so he can walk Miki home, even though it’s the opposite direction of his own place. Still, he cherishes the perky smile he receives when he arrives to pick Miki up and he loves hearing about the shorter male’s day or something new he learned.

And Miki is doing the same thing right now, relaying information about his day to Suga and telling a vivd story about some elderly lady who caused a stink because they didn’t have some old book she wanted. Suga listens intently, but he can’t help but eventually think about holding Miki’s hand or linking his arm with Miki’s. He shouldn’t have been so naive to think that his crush would just go away if they became friends.

They reach Miki’s house after what seems like a few seconds to Suga. He wants to spend more time with the shorter boy, and he wants to be selfish and ask him to hang out. But he knows he’d be overstepping a boundary, and he’d feel bad for keeping Miki out after a long shift at work.

Miki waves goodbye to him, and under the lighting of the moon, Suga can’t help but to think about kissing him here. It’s a romantic notion, kissing him after he takes him home and Suga almost gets to caught up in the thought. He catches himself leaning into Miki slightly, snapping back quickly after realizing what he’s done. He gives a short goodbye to Miki and practically runs home, the thought of kissing Miki never leaving his mind.

> 3.  _Finals are coming up, I can’t think about kissing him and I doubt there’s a test question on his lips_

Miki is incredibly intelligent, Suga realizes. It’s not a surprise, so much as he just didn’t know that Miki’s knowledge was this vast.

He’s trying to study for his finals, actually using the library for something other than flirting with Miki. The other male had an early shift, so he offered to help Suga study for his tests that week. And in his defense, Suga was genuinely trying to study. But he was really more focussed on Miki speaking about whatever subject was on hand.

He thinks about how easy it would be for him to lean over the table covered in notes and books, how easy it would be just to close that gap and kiss Miki instead of sitting here studying whatever it was they were going over (he had long given up thinking about anything except kissing Miki).

He lets out a sigh, and settles for a smile instead, asking for Miki to repeat what he’s said so it looks like he tried to think about something else besides the other boy’s lips.

> 4.  _This isn’t a date, dammit..._

Sugawara twiddles his thumbs, nervously though he really shouldn’t be so nervous. This isn’t a date after all, even if he wants it to be so badly.

It’s a day the both of them just so happen to have off from anything, and Miki had mentioned visiting a new cafe that had opened not too far from the library. Miki raved about it because it had some super sweet pastry he had been dying to try and the two of them hadn’t really hung out outside from visits to the library or Suga’s walking him home. It’s a nice gesture, but Suga knows it’s not a date, no matter how bad he wants it to be.

He listens to Miki speak, leaning his elbows on the table and sipping on the chai tea he had ordered. He glances around the cafe, noticing how busy it is despite it being relatively new to the area. He also notices how many couples there are surrounding them. He supposes this would be a nice date spot for anyone, especially for a first date. His eyes return to Miki, and he puts a small smile on his face.

It could be easy to turn this into a date, really. He could reach a hand out to over Miki’s, which rested on the table. He could also touch his foot gently to Miki’s leg, and smile with mischief. He likes to think that he could do those things, flirt easily and whisper sweet nothings to the other male, but he won’t. He won’t cross that line, not unless Miki ever wanted him to.

To make this matter worse, Miki takes a bite into his pastry, some whipped cream sticking to his lip without the other boy noticing. All Suga can think is how nice it would be just to lean over and press his lips to Miki’s, to wipe that cream off of Miki’s mouth with his own. The thought makes him blush furiously.

Miki questions him when he looks away with a fierce red hue on his cheeks, and Suga just mumbles about Miki having something on his face.

> 5.  _Confessions are a nice time to kiss but I’m pretty sure that lady won’t appreciate us doing that in front of her_

Suga is surprised the two of them haven’t gotten in trouble for talking while Miki was working yet. But he supposes that the manager doesn’t really mind as long as Suga doesn’t keep him from working, and he’s sure they keep their mouth shut because Suga helps Miki put books in the places he can’t reach.

This time, it’s Suga who’s talking and Miki who’s humming in acknowledgement that he’s listening. Suga’s relaying to him about his friend’s latest antics that led to an all out prank war in the dorms of his university. Miki asks him why he doesn’t stay in the dorm, and Suga explains that, yes it’s more freedom but his parents’ place is closer to his university than anything so he just helps out there while he works and goes to school.

Suga finds himself talking more so than usual, but it’s nice because he knows Miki is listening, even when he’s working. Suga doesn’t get caught up in talking often, but he notices he’s done so this time when he looks over to see Miki on the tips of his toes reaching for a book.

He strides over to Miki, laughing softly out of endearment as he places a hand on the shorter’s shoulder so he knows Suga is there. He reaches up to grab the book Miki had been trying to get, standing just slightly on his toes as it is on the top of the shelf. He grabs the book, and moves to hand it to Miki.

He’s not sure how it happens, or even why it happened this way, but one of them loses their footing (he’s not sure who), but he’s pushed to the ground and he lets out a small huff when Miki lands on top of him.

He thinks this is probably some divine intervention, a god’s way of punishing him for having a crush on his friend and subsequently thinking about kissing him and cuddling with him for most of the day. And seeing Miki peer down at him while he’s on top of Suga doesn’t make this having a crush on him any easier.

In fact, it’s the last straw for him, really because Miki starts giggling and Suga just blurts out, “I like you!” with a fierce blush on his face.

It’s silent for a moment, and Suga thinks he’s ruined everything until Miki lets out a small laugh and gives Suga a hug from their awkward postition, whispering a soft “I like you too” into his ear.

Suga leans in to give him a kiss, but is stopped by an old lady glaring at him as if she knows what he’s about to do and she clears her throat which effectively sends both blushing boys scrambling back to work.

> 6.  _Finally, I can kiss him because this is a date and it’s totally appropriate_

Saying that Suga is excited it an understatement.

He is beyond ecstatic, even now that he and Miki are on their date. It’s nothing fancy, just the two of them on a blanket in the park, Miki nibbling on cookies that Suga had made for the occasion. It’s a simple picnic, but Suga is just happy to be here with Miki and beyond thrilled that he agreed to come on this date with him.

He reaches over and laces his fingers with Miki’s free hand as he speaks, just because he can and it honestly feels right. He smiles as Miki talks, telling him about his week and about this new book that came in on some science word that Suga couldn’t spell, much less try to pronounce.

He squeezes Miki’s fingers gently, and he thinks he might be getting ahead of himself because this date has barely lasted an hour and he already wants to just kiss Miki and cuddle on the blanket for the rest of the day. The only difference about having these thoughts then and having them now is that he doesn’t feel so guilty having them now that he knows Miki reciprocates his feelings.

He waits until Miki pauses for a breath before leaning in and acting on his thoughts. He presses his lips to Miki’s and immediately smiles. He uses his free hand to thread into Miki’s hair when he feels him kissing Suga back.

The kiss is anything but short, but it’s sweet and Suga is content to doing this all day now that he can kiss Miki for real and not just in his head.


End file.
